PR2 Hats
Hats are random rewards for finishing levels or by something else. Each hat has its own look and come in all different colors, with that they also have there own special effect. For example the EXP hat grants double the EXP.(Exp means expirence.) The Hats Kongregate Hat 'The Kongregate Hat is the most easiest hat to get in PR2, basically all you need to do is login with the desired account on Kongregate and you automatically aquire the hat. The hats bonus is 25% EXP booster on every level you complete. The hat while being the most easiest to get is one of the least popular due to the EXP Hat which gives a dashing 100% EXP boost. 'EXP Hat The Exp Hat mostly known just as a Xp Hat is quite popular due to its 100% EXP boost. The hat appears as a reward on a random race and whoever finishes the race first claims it. Due to the hat having a 100% EXP boost it is commonly used in simming and people who just want to level up. People usually have this hat if they are over level 20. Santa Hat The Santa Hat is a commonly used hat which causes the block underneath of the player to turn to ice for a short period of time. Because of this people usally use it to abuse bugs, cheat on levels and other crazy things. This hat appears as a reward on random levels and the first person to complete the level wins it. You may also aquire this hat if you log in on Christmas. Party Hat The Party Hat is a hat which is not as popular as the EXP Hat and the Santa Hat but still can be useful. Any player who uses this hat becomes immune to lightning. To aquire this hat you must log on on New Years or win it in a Random Race. Crown Hat The Crown Hat is a rare hat to get but people who have it usally use it. The Crown Hat is extremely useful due to it making the wearer immune to laser shots, mines and sword swings. To get the hat you must get 5,000 points on Folding at Home, ''then a message on PR2 from Jiggmin should confirm and congratulate you on aquiring your Crown Hat. '''Cowboy Hat' The Cowboy Hat is rather a special hat -- and a very rare one. When wearing this hat all your stats get boosted to 100 and you gain the ability to fly. Now here is the strange and painful part, you need to get 100,000 points on Folding at Home which takes an insane amount of time, or you randomly get 'Super Flying Cowboy Mode' at the beginning of a level. Top Hat The Top Hat is a very special hat, even more the the cowboy hat. Why, well you don't get it from a random race nor from Folding at home, You get it from a magical bunny! Well not really. Jiggmin awards you with a top hat if you make a superb level. But starting last month, you can now win the Top Hat in "The Golden Compass". It is in the Derron campaign levels. The Top Hat allows to walk through Vanish Blocks from the sides or underneath, without having to wait for the block to disappear. Propeller Hat The Propeller Hat is very cool indeed, you have the ability to glide holding the up key. A Propeller hat is earned at the Hat Factory, a level by Jiggmin. It is now no longer available to be earned in Derron, the server on the top.